


Healed

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt: Anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healed

Sam woke up and gazed down lovingly at Frodo. He had arrived on Tol Eressëa a year ago today and he still marveled at the change in his beloved. 

There were lines in Frodo’s face now, and his hair more silver than dark, yet he didn’t look old. His light shone out softly; it was always present here. 

Sam gently brushed a stray curl from Frodo’s face and lightly stroked his cheek. Frodo woke, his eyes slowly opening, and looked up at Sam with love and tenderness. 

Sam’s heart swelled with joy as he met Frodo’s lips with his own.


End file.
